FIG. 1 shows a prior art dental flosser made of plastics and shaped like a knife. A pair of parallel supports 1 and 2 extended downwardly are used for tightening a segment of floss 3. The top elongated member is used as a handle 4. Its structure is very simple and thus becoming a popular dental flosser set nowadays. However, it is inconvenient to user because of the following reasons:
1. It is disposable and the sharp end of plastic handle 4 may hurt the user and/or other people inadvertently. PA0 2. In use, the dental flosser 3 between the supports 1 and 2 is susceptable to breakage when the gap between teeth is very narrow.
It is common that people do not bring a number of flossers while going out. Thus such use-and-throw away flosser is not ideal. As an end, people still do not like to bring flossers when going out despite extensive efforts made by dental hygienists.